ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble Helix
Story In the future of Galvan Prime, Maltruant enters the secret room below Azmuth’s tower. He passes the stands, including the Omnitrix. He goes to a case, as he lifts it, revealing a black Chronosapien key. Maltruant picks it up, fawning over it. Maltruant: At last! The first of my lost pieces. With it, I will be able to travel the other dimensions in search for the rest. Voice: I will not allow you to do this! Maltruant turns, seeing Lucina standing in the doorway, pointing Falchion at him. Maltruant: Ah. So this is Dimension 1 1/2, not Dimension 1. Lucina: (Looking confused) 1 1/2? Maltruant: Dimension 1 1/2 is the dimension where John Smith becomes John 10,000, the origin where he stems from. The future of Dimension 1, and if you actually exist in it, is still being written. But for the moment, well, when the universe is functioning properly, the two dimensions are intertwined. Those from the future can go back to the past of either dimension, and never know which is which. Lucina: Enough of your blabbering! I am well aware of who you are, Maltruant! Founder of the Grimleal, and the one who created the monster known as the Fell One! Maltruant: (Eyes widen) But, you were not supposed to survive your encounter with It! You are a time fallacy! Lucina: Even if I am, my job right now is to fight you! Lucina charges at Maltruant, when a time portal opens in the ground, Lucina jumping back to dodge. Maltruant puts the key in his head, releasing a resonating bell ring. Maltruant: Ah, I forgot to mention. I was given a deceased soul in case I ran into, opposition. I do believe that you’ll recognize this one. A black and red Mechamorph hand reaches out, as Malware climbs out of the portal. Lucina gasps in fear, backing away. Lucina: No, it can’t be! Malware: Magister Lucina. What a surprise. I am very glad to come back. I have so much pain to bring upon you, for all you did with that wretched sword of yours. Maltruant: Well, I’ll leave you to it. Maltruant opens a time portal behind him, as he walks through it. Malware slams his hands into the ground, creating towers from the ground, which slam into Lucina. She is knocked into the wall, as Malware walks past her. Malware: I plan to take no chances with you. I will instead destroy Azmuth once and for all. End Scene John walks across Galvan B, a moon with circuitry going through it. Galvanic Mechamorphs are plants and animals, along with regular Mechamorphs. John: The moon of Galvan B. Not bad. The moon shakes, as the Mechamorphs all gather, getting ready to fight. Malware fires lasers to cut through them, and begins absorbing them, turning the Mechamorphs to dust. Malware: All of you are inferior to me! I am the supreme, the masterpiece of the Mechamorph race! I am Azmuth’s greatest creation, and I will prove it by destroying you all! Malware is shocked by electricity, him howling from the pain. Malware’s head morphs around, as he fires an eye laser that blasts the electricity off, it being Buzzshock. Malware: You! The one who killed me! Buzzshock: Good, you remember. Which means you know that I’m going to do so again. Malware morphs into his third form, becoming a dinosaur like Mechamorph. He fires a laser blast from his cannon hand, as Buzzshock dodges, shooting electricity back at Malware. Malware takes it, howling in pain. He breaks into liquid, merging with the ground. Mechamorph walls shoot up, forming a prison around Buzzshock. Buzzshock releases electricity, breaking it and forcing it down. Malware blasts Buzzshock, hitting him head on. Buzzshock tumbles across the ground, as he transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar: Let’s see how you handle my magnetic personality! Lodestar releases magnetic pulse waves, distorting Malware, him screaming in pain from it. Malware breaks down and merges into the ground, disappearing. Lodestar: Well, that’s just great. Now where did he go? Lodestar reverts, as John thinks. John: No mana. Mechanical. I can’t track with conventional methods. Maybe, a new method. John transforms into Clockwork, as his key beings to spin. He closes his eyes, as his inner bell resonates, the sound waves traveling over the planet. The sound creates a picture of the terrain, being canyons. The Mechamorphs respond like green signals. There’s a pyramid at the bottom of a canyon, where a red Mechamorph signature is breaking in, going to a rhomboid inside the pyramid. The rhomboid is plugged into the ground, its circuitry running through the entire moon. The red Mechamorph, Malware, grabs the Helix, being sucked into it. Malware spreads throughout the whole planet, integrated into the Helix. Clockwork: Well, that’s not good. Clockwork opens his eyes, seeing the green circuitry of the moon to turn red, as fissures start to form. The moon cracks, and implodes. End Scene Lucina runs outside of Azmuth’s tower, as she sees Galvan B imploding. The fragments of the moon fall towards the planet, the Galvan screaming in fear. The pieces of the moon collide with the force field around the planet, though Malware’s essence infects it, destroying the force field. The fragments fall towards them. Azmuth: You said you took care of Malware. Azmuth on his hover pod floats by Lucina’s head, her turning. Lucina: Azmuth! Azmuth: And now, we’re doomed because of you. Ultimate Clockwork teleports down onto the ground, as he holds his hands up, creating a space vortex. The pieces of the moon are caught, though several go around it. Ultimate Clockwork slows down time, the pieces slowing down as well. Four more arms split on Ultimate Clockwork’s body, which manipulate the vortex to expand at the base, allowing it to take in all of the moon fragments. Lucina: Gran, I mean, John? Ultimate Clockwork: Lucina, if I recall correctly. Azmuth: It figures that you’re the cause of this. Lucina: Don’t insult him like Ultimate Clockwork: It’s alright. I’m used to it. Can you fix the moon? Azmuth: Assuming the Helix wasn’t destroyed. Ultimate Clockwork: That rhomboid thing? It survived. It’s just floating up there in space now. Azmuth: Good. Keep Malware occupied, and, try not to destroy the city too much. Azmuth teleports away, as Malware breaks out of the vortex, in his fourth, enormous state, bigger than Way Big. He comes crashing down, shattering the city. Ultimate Clockwork creates a space platform for him and Lucina, floating above Malware. Malware: What’s wrong, John Smith?! Afraid of my power?! Ultimate Clockwork fires a time ray, which hits Malware. The spot turns to liquid, but reforms instantly. Ultimate Clockwork: So, that won’t work. I wonder, Lucina. Your sword can hurt it, so let’s use that to our advantage. I can increase your power from here. Try and hack his head off. Lucina: Will do. Lucina jumps off the platform, diving at Malware sword first. The sword pierces Malware, him screaming from the impact. Malware: Bah! At this size, that attack is nothing more than a sting! I’ll exterminate you! Malware fires laser blasts, as a green humanoid forms a shield around Lucina, taking her shape. The laser hits the shield, shaking it but not destroying it. Lucina looks confused, but sees Ultimate Clockwork, his hands clasped together. Lucina: Thank you, John. Lucina takes off running up Malware’s arm, swinging Falchion. She slashes through Malware’s arm, him screaming, the pain increased. Lucina leaps into the air, grabbing onto Malware, pulling herself up onto the next level. Malware extends several small arms, which wrap around the green armor. She swings and cuts through, getting free. Malware: No matter how much you struggle, I will take you down! The Mechamorph body at Lucina’s feet turns into liquid, Lucina unable to move her feet. She begins to sink, as the green armor shrinks, forming an aura around her. The aura then expands, forming around her legs. They push the liquid away, as Lucina climbs her way out. Lucina: I will not lose! Suddenly, Galvanic Mechamorphs fall from the sky, hitting Malware, reverting his body into the Mechamorphs that he absorbed. Malware: No! My reign is only beginning! I will destroy you all! All of you, you hear me! A Mechamorph hits Malware in the face, as his body disintegrates. Malware is back in his third form, as Ultimate Clockwork and Lucina land on the ground, Ultimate Clockwork reverting. Malware: You think this is over?! I can still wipe you all out! John: Yeah, yeah. I’ve got a guy I want to find out about. John transforms into Rustcharge, as he holds his left hand up. Rustcharge fires a blue energy beam, destroying the rust on the hand, which Malware counters with his laser. Rustcharge tries to run forward, but the rust on his body slows him down. Rustcharge: Slow. Malware: You are a robotic life form! And I will break you! Malware charges at Rustcharge, grabbing him. He tries to merge with him, but the rust overtakes him, expanding onto Malware. Malware: No! What’s this?! Rustcharge: Even the most sophisticated robots aren’t immune to rust. Malware screams as the rust completely encompasses him, becoming a statue. Rustcharge breaks away, reverting. John: Well, what do you know? That guy worked pretty well. Azmuth: I had forgotten that I put Rockolocomoto DNA in the Omnitrix. Lucina: John, thank you. Without you, I don’t know John: Azmuth’s right. This is technically my fault. Though, I’m just glad I had an easy fight for once. Recently, it’s all been extremely powerful and dangerous foes. Azmuth: Yes, yes. Be sure to fix the dimensions, and don’t waste too much more time. I would like to be able to go for my morning stroll without being accidentally transported into a volcano. John: (Sighs) Aye aye. Characters * John Smith * Lucina * Azmuth (future) Villains * Malware (main) * Maltruant Aliens * Buzzshock * Lodestar * Clockwork * Ultimate Clockwork * Rustcharge Trivia * This is the last main episode in John Smith 10 to feature events of the Time War. * Maltruant gets his head key, indicating this happens before he goes to Jane Smith's Dimension. * Clockwork uses the ability to douse for the first time. * Ultimate Clockwork forming a humanoid body around Lucina was based off the jutsu Susanoo from the Naruto manga. * John learns the true extent of Rustcharge's power. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Time War